1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supplying device for separating and supplying sheets of a recording medium one sheet at a time. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with the sheet supplying device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese examined patent-application publication No. HEI-8-13565 (Japanese unexamined patent-application publication No. HEI-2-48974) describes a conventional paper-feeding mechanism having a feeding roller that rotates in contact with the surface of stacked sheets of paper in order to feed the sheets of paper, and a separating roller that rotates to convey the paper one sheet at a time as the paper supplied by the feeding roller becomes interposed between the separating roller and a friction pad. When conveying rollers positioned downstream of the separating roller receive and begin to convey the paper, the feeding roller is lifted and separated from the stacked sheets of paper, and the friction pad is also separated from the separating roller, thereby reducing the resistance (back tension) on the sheet of paper after separation. In another example, both a feeding roller and a separating roller have D-shaped cross sections. The rotations of the feeding roller and the separating roller are synchronized so that the flat parts on the surfaces of both rollers confront and do not contact the surface of the paper when the conveying rollers receive and begin to convey the paper, thereby reducing the resistance (back tension) on the sheet of paper after separation.